


A Night to Remember by xaritomene

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Every year, Camelot has a feast to celebrate the start of Advent, and the servants have to do something - special. Merlin disapproves of this, but the forfeit is much worse; sadly, when he for once does what he's told, people's approval is a little too - tactile...





	A Night to Remember by xaritomene

**Author's Note:**

> Author's original note: "Vague sexual situations, Merlin in a dress (*headdesk*) and hints of Merlin/Uther for wickednotevil ^_^" Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

 

 **Fic** : A Night to Remember by xaritomene  
**Length** : : 0:8:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/a%20night%20to%20remember.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
